


Cada pedacinho

by Leleonhardt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun namorado fofo, Domestic Fluff, Jongdae bebê inseguro, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leleonhardt/pseuds/Leleonhardt
Summary: Onde Baekhyun só queria dizer para o namorado o quanto amava cada coisinha nele, mas mesmo assim acabou tendo que dormir no sofá naquela noite.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Cada pedacinho

– Baek, tem algo em mim que você não gosta? Tipo, algo que você gostaria que eu mudasse em mim? Pode ser sobre a minha personalidade ou fisicamente falando mesmo.

Baekhyun, que antes estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Jongdae, distraído com algo que via em seu celular, olhou surpreso para o namorado, sem entender o porquê daquela pergunta.

– Por que isso de repente, amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

Jongdae negou com a cabeça e fitou a televisão tentando disfarçar, mas Baekhyun o conhecia muito bem, talvez ainda melhor do que ele próprio, por isso sabia quando havia algo de errado com o namorado. Ele não era de fazer esse tipo de pergunta sem motivo. 

– Desembucha, Kim Jongdae. 

O loiro suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior, questionando se deveria ou não falar sobre aquilo, mas acabou se dando por vencido. 

– É só que eu e o Soo acabamos discutindo e ele me disse umas coisas que me machucaram de verdade. – Falou com um biquinho infantil nos lábios e Baekhyun se segurou para não agarrar o mais novo naquele momento. Como até mesmo naqueles momentos ele conseguia ser tão fofo?

– Que tipo de coisas ele te disse?

– Que eu sou irritante, grito muito, falo demais… que não sabia como você me aguentava ainda. O pior é que eu andei pensando bem nisso e percebi que tudo é verdade, então tive medo de que isso te incomodasse também. – Falou com a voz transbordando tristeza.

Baekhyun logo se sentou e fez com que Jongdae se senta-se sobre seu colo para que pudesse abraçá-lo com carinho. Depositou alguns beijinhos no rostinho triste até que um sorrisinho se fez presente nos lábios bonitos do loiro. 

– Dae, meu amor, eu amo tudo em você. Suas gritarias, quando você fala demais, até quando você fica bravo sem motivo, suas birras, quando você fica a semana inteira chorando porque seu personagem favorito de alguma série morreu… tudinho mesmo, e sobre sua aparência não preciso nem falar nada. Caramba, você é o ser humano mais lindo desse mundinho todo!

E, ao dizer tudo aquilo, Baekhyun não podia se sentir mais feliz ao ver o quão radiante o Kim ficou com aquilo. Jongdae não conseguia nem expressar o quanto aquilo o fez se sentir bem, então apenas deitou a cabeça no ombro do namorado, o abraçando mais forte.

– O Kyungsoo só falou aquilo porque estava com raiva. Ele gosta de você demais, só não mais do que eu, claro, sabe disso, não é? – Perguntou e o outro assentiu risonho. – Então não fique triste com isso, okay? Sempre que se sentir mal lembre-se que eu te amo mais do que tudo na minha vida, que eu amo tudo em você.

– Tudo mesmo? – Jongdae questionou erguendo as sobrancelhas. 

– Cada pedacinho 

Depositou um beijinho no nariz do mais novo, vendo-o sorrir feito bobo, todo coradinho. Mas como a situação envolvia Baekhyun, e este não conseguia ficar por muito tempo sem fazer alguma brincadeira, acabou soltando um:

– Até mesmo o seu pau pequenininho e todo fofinho.

E foi assim que Baekhyun acabou tendo que dormir no sofá naquela noite.


End file.
